


Chemistry

by Furaa



Series: Nulis Random 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Humanisasi, Nulis Random 2020
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furaa/pseuds/Furaa
Summary: Alasan kenapa tak ada kolaborasi Biologi dengan Fisika
Series: Nulis Random 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814530





	Chemistry

Pernah berpikir? Jika ada Biokimia dan Kimia Fisik, mengapa tak ada Bio-Fisik atau Fisik-Bio, atau singkatan apapun—yang lebih cocok didengar—yang menerangkan perpaduan antara Biologi dan Fisika. Kenapa Fisika dan Biologi tak bisa bersatu?

“Karena mustahil aku bisa akrab sama si aneh Fisika.” Sebuah jawaban berasal dari pria disebelahku. Pria yang menjadikan jas lab lengan panjang dan kacamata kotak yang selalu bertengger pas di hidungnya sebagai style ciri khasnya menjawab sebelum akhirnya ia berkutat dengan mikroskop.

“Dan akupun juga gak bisa akrab sama orang kaku kayak kamu, Bio- _kun_.” Sekarang pria dengan rambut gondrong dan penampilan sesukanya—Physics- _kun_ —langsung ikut menimbrung dalam pembicaraan.  
  


Iya, Phsycs- _kun_ dan Bio- _kun_ , kedua temanku yang bertolak belakang. Jika Bio- _kun_ kesukaannya ialah hapalan rumit dengan bahasa latin, maka Pysics- _kun_ lebih suka berhitung dengan rumus-rumus yang bisa beranak pinak. Keduanya sama-sama menyukai _Science_ , tapi sangat berbeda nyata. Walau begitu, kedua pria yang baru saja beradu pandang sampai tercipta listrik imajiner memiliki satu kesamaan.

“Tapi kalian bisa akrab kalau ada aku?”

  
Iya, sejauh apa perbedaan mereka, jika ada aku maka tak akan ada masalah.

  
Bio-kun yang sudah selesai pengamatan, menarik kaca preparat lalu menjawab. “Ya, karena kamu Kimia"

  
“Jadi kalau hubungan sama kamu, udah kebayang dong, gimana _Chemistry_ nya?” dan Physics- _kun_ menambahkan, tak lupa dengan alis naik-turun menggodaku. Setelahnya kedua pria itu tertawa kompak saat aku mulai menampilkan rona merah dipipi, seakan lupa bahwa beberapa menit lalu keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh.

Mau tak mau aku juga ikut tersenyum. Ya, karena hanya Chemistry- _chan_ yang bisa menjembatani _Physic_ dan _Biology_.

**Author's Note:**

> Aku hanya ingin humanisasi mereka bertiga..


End file.
